


Darling, I have been afraid (Thank the heavens that you stayed)

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Thor and Loki live in Asgardia (outside Broxton, OK) with their newborn daughter and the people of Asgard.  Sometimes, the Avengers come to visit.  Takes place after Thor: Ragnarok in a timeline where the Infinity Wars never happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor finds Loki in their bedroom, his soft body curled around the bedsheets and Thor’s infant daughter, Dagny.  His hair is loose and long, inky black curls cascading down his back and across his cheeks as he softly snores. Thor comes to the edge of the bed and reaches out to touch his brother’s face, gently stroking his hair from his face.  Loki sleeps on, calm and quiet and beautiful, his arms wrapped protectively around their daughter even as he rests.

It has only been several days since their daughter’s birth.  Loki bore her in their little palace within the spired city of Asgardia outside Broxton, OK just over a week ago.  Since that time Loki has rarely slept, tending to Dagny’s needs while she is awake and then spending hours watching her while she is asleep, muttering protective spells and incantations over her bassinet while she slumbers.  He has hardly even allowed for Thor to hold her, fretting nervously whenever his brother takes the infant into his arms and repeatedly reminding Thor that “you must support her head when you hold her,” and “not like  _ that _ , Thor,” and finally, “She just looked at me, she must be hungry.  Will you please give her back?”

A tiny smirk plays on Thor’s lips as he bends over his brother’s sleeping body, and gently pries their daughter from his arms.  Dagny’s bright blue eyes pop open and she blinks up at her father, her lips parting in a tiny yawn. Thor presses his finger to his lips, begging her to stay quiet as he creeps out of the room with her, leaving the door almost closed to allow his brother to rest.

Dagny squirms in Thor’s arms, and he takes care to support her head as he walks with her to the nursery.  Her tiny fist wraps around the fabric of his shirt, little fingers flexing on their own accord. He smiles at his daughter, bespelled by her large, bright blue eyes.  He sits with her on the couch in the nursery and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, brushing through what little downy, black hair she has grown already atop her head.

“You and I are going to have some daddy-daughter time today,” he speaks to her softly, setting her onto his thigh so that she is sitting up, though he still takes care to support the back of his neck and skull.  She waves her hand in front of her face for a moment, then sticks most of her fingers into his mouth. “What would you like to do today?”

Dagny stares up at him, still sucking on her fingers.  Thor grins at her and lifts her up, tucking her against his chest and rocking her gently.  “Would you like me to tell you a story, little Princess?” he asks. Of course Dagny doesn’t reply, but she stares up at Thor with wide blue eyes as he speaks, her lips curling into a smile around the fingers in her mouth.  Thor presses his lips to her forehead again, nose brushing the fluffy hair on her forehead, and hums softly against her skin.

“I think I shall tell you a story that my mother used to tell me, when I was a little boy.  The way that my mother always told it to me… well, it took place many years ago. It is the story of why the sea is salt.  

“There was a young boy named Halden, and his parents died when he was very young.  His grandmother adopted him and cared for him as though he were her very own child.  Though the grandmother was not very wealthy, she always provided for her grandson ans the two of them never went hungry.  Halden was a good boy, and he loved his grandmother very much.

“When she grew old and was near death, the grandmother called Halden to her and told him, “I am not going to live much longer, Halden.   You were always a good boy, and therefore you shall have my only treasure, a coffee mill which I have always kept at the bottom of my old chest. This coffee mill will grind all that you wish. If you say to it, 'Grind a house, little mill,' it will work away, and there the house will stand. When you say, 'Stop, little mill,' it will cease to grind.  But you must speak these words, or the mill will not stop, and you will be cursed.”

When his grandmother died, Halden was alone in the world.  He took his grandmother’s coffee mill and went to the seaport, where he thought to find work on a ship. He was hired by a captain who needed a boy of Halden’s age, and he set out on a voyage to see the world.”

At this Thor pauses and looks down at his daughter.  She is still sucking fervently at the fingers in her mouth, though her eyes have begun to droop at the soothing lull of her father’s voice.  He reaches out and strokes her cheek, smiling when she blinks at him and lets out a quiet “huh” when he touches her. She is so beautiful, and he takes a moment tpo admire the child before he continues his tale.

“The sailors were mean to Halden, and they treated him poorly on their journey.  They beat him and called him weak, and they stole his rations from him and tried to starve him.  But Halden had his grandmother’s coffee mill, and he used it to make bread and butter for himself so that he would not starve.  The other sailors grew suspicious of Halden and his good health, so they spied on him in his cabin and saw his magic coffee mill.  And they grew jealous, and demanded that he sell it to them!

“But Halden would not, for the coffee mill was the only good thing he had left of his grandmother.  So the wicked sailors threw Halden overboard the ship, and he drowned in the sea. The sailors stole the coffee mill and they used it to make salt for their codfish.  

“The coffee mill did as they asked and began to make salt.  When there was enough, the wicked sailors demanded the coffee mill to stop making salt.  But the sailors did not know how to command the coffee mill and it would not stop making salt.  So at length the ship sank down with the mill, the salt, and all the wicked men. The men were drowned, but the mill is yet standing at the bottom of the sea, grinding away, and for this reason the water in the ocean has and always will have a salt taste.”

Thor looks down at the babe and sees that she has fallen asleep.  He hears a soft noise in the doorway and turns to see Loki standing against the doorframe, his gaze settled gently on Thor and their child.

“Do you think that story is really appropriate for our child?” he asks, his eyebrow perched as he walks gracefully towards the couch.  Loki is still soft and round from the birth of their child, his Seidr yet restored to its full strength to heal his body, but Thor thinks he looks beautiful just as he is.  He reaches out to take Loki’s hand in his own, and Loki sits beside his brother and watches their daughter sleep in his massive arms.

“Of course it is.  Mother used to tell it to us all the time when we were children, and she is yet too young to understand all the beating and drowning aspects of the tale.”

“Mm,” Loki hums, and lays his head to rest on Thor’s shoulder.  He looks down at their child, resting peacefully in Thor’s arms, and his eyes gloss over.  “I dreamt of the Void, and when I woke she was gone from my arms.”

“I am sorry if I scared you,” Thor says, and pulls himself closer to his brother.  He knows now only some of what his brother suffered in the Void, at the hands of Thanos, when he fell from the Bifrost.  Still, Loki does not like to speak of it often and Thor does not push for more information than his brother is willing to give. Loki reaches out to stroke the top of his daughter’s head.

“I felt that she was close.  I knew that she was safe with you,” he answers.  He turns to Thor and his lips turn up in the smallest smile.  Thor bends forward and presses a chaste kiss to Loki’s lips, careful that his movements do not disturb the sleeping babe in his arms.

Thor smiles.  “I am glad to have your trust in this, brother.”

Loki’s lips tilt sideways in a little smirk.  He looks down at their daughter, eyes going tender and soft as he gazes upon her in her sleep.  “Of course I trust you with her. She is your daughter,” he says. They sit in silence for a while, just gazing upon the wonderful thing they have created together.  Then Loki clears his throat and adds, “Of course, you’re still holding her wrong. You’ve got to put your whole hand on the back of her neck, a little high,  _ no _ _ — _ ” a frustrated huff, and then, “Norns, will you just give her to me?  You’re going to give her scoliosis.”

Bemused, Thor hands their daughter over to Loki, who tucks her against his chest with a sigh of relief.  The babe doesn’t stir, thankfully, and Thor watches with a tender heart as Loki strokes Dagny’s hair behind her ear and presses a gentle kiss to her temple.  He can’t even bring himself to be upset that his daughter has been stolen from him once again by Loki; not when he looks upon him and finds his brother so soft, so content, so  _ in love _ .  He pulls his brother close and tucks his family against his chest, and sends a little prayer to the Norns thanking them for this gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Dagny grows fast, and strong.  She has lightning in her veins like her father before her, powerful Seidr that ebbs and flows within her body, and a set of vocal cords strong enough to keep her parents awake and exhausted for most of the first year after she is born.  

Loki is sleeping on the couch, his tangled hair matted against his face as he loudly snores.  Dagny kept him up all night with a fever, alternating between screaming at the top of her lungs and bringing down thunder and lightning on the city outside the palace.  The child only settled down a few hours ago, lulled to sleep by the same thunderstorm that she had created. Thor was so proud of her, even though it was only her pain that was making her call the storm in her veins.  Even Loki smiled when they heard that first thunderbolt outside, but was quick to resume his spellwork when Dagny’s cries only became more shrill.

Thor sits in the chair across from the couch, sipping a large mug of coffee and watching his brother sleep.  Even in his sleep, Loki looks distressed. It is the first time in her life that Dagny has been sick, and Loki has not been taking it well.  He spent most of the night with their daughter wailing in his lap, working every spell he knew to try to ease her pain and refusing Thor’s help every time he offered it.  Thor knows that Loki feels helpless. But driving himself mad from lack of sleep will not do any of them good, so Thor lets his brother sleep and takes the morning shift with the baby monitor.  

He stands and makes his way to the nursery.  Dagny has finally seemed to settle down and is resting now, but Thor still worries for her.  Her fever last night was very intense and she refused to take any milk when Loki tried to feed her. He comes to the nursery door and cracks it open, and instantly the breath is sucked from his lungs by the blast of cold air that comes from inside the room.  He lets the door swing open, wide eyes assessing his daughter’s frost-covered bedroom. The walls and floors shine with frost; every object is covered over with a thin layer of ice. Thor steps into the room and the carpet crunches beneath his feet, and he shivers as he ventures further into the room.

Over Dagny’s crib, it is snowing.  Thor’s eyes go wide and he steps closer, peering over the side of the bassinet.  He gasps when he sees his daughter’s blue skin and shining red eyes, the dark heritage lines on her face declaring her Laufey’s kin.  Her eyes are bright, her smile happy and healthy. When she sees her father she waves her hands in the air, reaching for him. 

Thor leans down and picks his daughter up in his arms.  He isn’t surprised that her skin does not burn him; he is her father and she loves him.  He strokes his thumb over her cheek, one that is dark blue and creased with the heritage lines that Loki gave her.  “Wait until Loki sees this,” he mutters to himself. Dagny coos and grabs onto his finger, pulling it to her mouth and beginning to suck.  Thor smiles. “Let’s get you a bottle. I’m sure you’re very hungry, you wouldn’t let your dam feed you last night…”

As Thor is heating a bottle on the stove, Loki’s head pops up over the back of the couch, his tangled hair falling into his face.  “Thor?” he calls, voice groggy and thick. He pushes his hair from his face and blinks, staring over the back of the couch and into the kitchen.  “Where’s Dagny?”

“In my arms.  Look,” he says, and turns around with the baby in his arms.  Loki’s eyes go wide at the sight of her blue skin and bright, red eyes.  He slides off of the couch and pads towards them, cupping his daughter’s inky skin in his own pale hands.  When he touches her face his own fingers turn to match her skin tone, and the color spreads up his arms and across his entire body in a matter of moments.

“Ymir’s tits,” Loki curses, but he doesn’t pull his hands away.  Instead he cards his fingers through his daughter’s hair, which has grown to curl around her ears in the several months since her birth.  

“She’s never done this before,” Thor says, and takes the bottle off the stove so it doesn’t burn.  Loki’s eyes do not leave his daughters face, and he shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I did not even know she could do this.”

“Her whole room is covered in ice.  When I walked in it was snowing over her crib,” he says.  Loki glances up at him and Thor chuckles. “I suppose she didn’t like our remedies for her fever, and found her own way to bring her temperature down.”

Loki’s mouth falls open, but he says nothing.  He looks down at his daughter again, and very slowly he begins to smile.  He strokes her face, smiling when she lets out a quiet “hah-hah” at Loki’s touch.  

“Clever girl,” he finally says.  Thor smiles and turns to pick up the warm bottle from the counter, now lukewarm and the perfect temperature for Dagny to drink.  Loki’s eyebrows crease when he sees the bottle, and he tenderly rubs his chest.

“You should have woken me if she was hungry.  I could have fed her.”

“You were sleeping.  You need your rest, Loki.”

Loki sighs, but doesn’t disagree.  The lines on his forehead and bags under his eyes are proof enough that Thor is right.  He reaches out now and lifts Dagny from Thor’s arms, petting his fingers through her soft hair and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Well I am awake now.  Throw the bottle away, I will feed her myself,” he says, and walks back towards the chair where Thor was sitting earlier this morning.  Thor sits on the couch across from them, watching Loki interact with their daughter in her new form. 

He’d been worried, when Loki first saw her skin, of how he might react.  But now Loki sits with her against his bare chest, the shade of his own skin shifted to match their daughter’s as she sucks hungrily at his nipple, her little lips smacking noisily against his skin.  When he looks at her there is only love and wonder in his eyes. The last thing that Thor sees before he fades into sleep is his brother bend down to plant a tender kiss on their daughter’s forehead, and whisper to her softly, “You are beautiful, Dagny, and I love you just the way you are.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagny's Name Day: Part 1

Loki carries the babe on his hip through the market, occasionally stopping to sample the goods his people are offering for sale.

“Your Highness,” one of the vendors bows to greet him, peering at the babe in his arms with a soft smile.  “Does our Princess fancy some  måne berries this morning?” he coos.  

“What do you think, Dagny?” Loki asks his daughter.  

“Ya!” She waves her hands in front of her face excitedly.  She looks around the marketplace bright and alert, her fluffy dark curls falling into her face whenever the wind blows.  She giggles when Loki speaks to her and reaches out towards the market stall, where piles of fruit have been artfully displayed by the vendor.  He reaches out to take a small handful of moon berries, taste-testing them before he offers one to his daughter. She opens her mouth much wider than she probably must and takes the fruit, smacking her lips and squealing in delight at the delicious taste.  Loki chuckles, “I think she likes it.”

“I can wrap some up for you, your Highness,” the vendor offers.  Dagny reaches for the berries again, and Loki nods in agreement.

“Yes, I think half a pound will do,” he says.  He plucks another berry and offers it to his daughter, smoothing her hair away from her face so it does not fall into her mouth while she’s eating.  “Mmm,” she says, and crams another couple of moon berries in her mouth. He produces a few silver shillings for the vendor and walks away with a small bag of berries.  Before they’ve even begun to walk away Dagny is stuffing her hands into the bag, smearing juice all over her fingers and face as she eats.

“Enjoy your day out, Your Highness!  We are all looking forward to the Princess’s name day tomorrow!” another vendor says as he passes by their stall, a small booth filled with ornate glass trinkets and bells and other small crafts.  Loki thanks her kindly, tucking his child closer to his chest as he walks. She giggles and coos, reaching up to tug at his long dark hair. He smiles back at her and uses his sleeve to wipe some berry juice from her lips, laughing when she tries to push him away.

It is hard for Loki to believe that a year has already passed since the birth of his and Thor’s daughter. Most of Asgard already knows her by sight, as Loki has taken to frequently bringing her out of the palace to take walks around the markets and gardens.  Still, tomorrow will be the first day that she is officially introduced to the people of Asgard, with a grand feast to celebrate her name.

That night, Loki allows Thor to put Dagny to sleep.  He waits in their bed, twisting his long hair into an intricate braid.  When Thor comes into the room he smiles at Loki and slides under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  Loki lets out a frustrated sigh as he momentarily loses track of his braid.

“Thor,” he complains, but doesn’t pull away when Thor begins to press slow kisses to his neck, tasting the skin just below Loki’s ear.

“Can you believe it’s been a year already since Dagny was born?” Thor murmurs, sliding his hands beneath Loki’s shirt and palming at his belly.  It’s been a long time since Loki carried the weight of their child on their body, but when Thor touches his belly it’s almost like he can still feel it there.  Loki hums softly, trying his best to focus on making his braids even while Thor continues to spoil him with gentle touches and kisses.

“She’s grown so fast.  Sometimes it feels like it was only yesterday when she was growing inside of my body.”

“Hmm,” Thor hums, and drags his tongue along the side of Loki’s neck, gently sucking until a blood bruise rises to the surface.  “We should have another one.”

Loki laughs.  He drops his braid, finally finished, and turns his full attention onto Thor.  He wraps his arms around Thor’s shoulders and kisses him on the lips. When he pulls away he is smiling, a twinkle in his bright green eyes.  “I am very flattered, dear, but Dagny is quite enough to handle right now.”

“Well, I’m not talking about right now,” Thor says, and he slides his hand underneath Loki’s thigh and lifts him into his lap.  Loki huffs, and he smirks when Thor’s fingers slide beneath his waistband and he begins to stroke Loki’s soft cock. The head twitches inside his underpants and he leans into Thor’s touch, stretching like a cat, eager for his brother’s touch.  “But in the future?”

“Thor,” Loki sighs, and he moans against his shoulder when his brother gives his cock a rough squeeze.  “We haven’t even celebrated the child’s name day yet and you are planning her siblings. Something tells me you just want to see me knocked up.”

“Mmm,” Thor smirks, his eyes lighting up at the mental image.  “It does have some appeal to it.” He shifts, and Loki feels Thor’s hardened cock brush against his thigh through his briefs.  He reaches down to touch his brother, stroking him through the thin fabric that separates them. Thor’s precum stains his breeches, leaving a small wet patch where the head is leaking inside of his undergarments.

“Well it is not going to happen tonight,” Loki smirks, then grinds down on Thor’s hands in his own underpants and lets out a little sigh.  “But we can practice if you like.” Thor’s thumb strokes the underside of his cock where it is most sensitive, while his other fingers slip lower, to the hidden warmth that rests behind his ballsack.  Thor slips two fingers inside of Loki’s cunt, and he quivers as he is penetrated, moaning encouragement in his brother’s ear. 

“I like,” Thor rumbles, and lays his brother down on the bed.  He makes quick work of Loki’s clothing, and then his own. He peppers Loki’s chest with kisses, dragging his tongue over Loki’s sensitive nipples and teasing them between his teeth.  Loki hisses and jerks, grabbing at the back of Thor’s head and holding him in place. Thor’s lips part and suck around his nipple, and he reaches out to cup Loki’s entire tit in the palm of his hand as he kisses him.

When Loki is panting beneath him, his cock curved in a hard line against his belly and his quim wet to the touch, Thor kneels between his legs and slips himself inside.  He lets out a pleasured sigh, his chest heaving as he buries himself all the way inside of his brother. Loki groans and pushes back against him, his legs falling open wide to accommodate the bulk of Thor’s body between his legs.

“Right there, right there,” Loki sighs.  Thor reaches between them and rubs at Loki’s clit as he begins to fuck him.  They rock against each other, the air between them full of gasps and moans and quiet pleas for more.  “Ah, yes.”

“So perfect,” Thor pants, and grabs onto Loki’s hips with enough force to leave bruises.  But that’s the way that Loki likes it, the way he always has, and he moans at his brother’s rough treatment and pulls him closer.  They kiss, and they melt together as they reach the peak of their orgasms, and everything is alright.

In the morning, Loki is in a panic.  He paces back and forth in Dagny’s nursery, fretting over the infant in his arms, while Thor watches from the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t see what the issue is.”

“Thor, she won’t change back!” Loki says, and his voice is shaking.  Their daughter, for what it is worth, remains unaffected by Loki’s panic.  She reaches out and touches Loki’s cheek with her tiny blue fingers, giggling and squealing in delight when her touch instantly changes the color of Loki’s skin to match her own.

“It is not a problem, Loki.  We will present her to our people as she is.”

“They will never accept her like this,” Loki hisses, growing angry with Thor’s obstinance.  Dagny looks up at her dam, her features twisting into something unpleasant as she senses how upset he is right now.  She begins to whimper, and Thor quickly steps forward to take her from Loki’s arms. He strokes his thumb over her inky blue skin, wiping away the tears that have sprung from her eyes and quickly shushing her before she begins to wail.

Loki throws his hands up and collapses onto the couch nearby, clearly distressed.  Thor sighs, unsure of what to say. “Loki,” he says, but his brother refuses to look up.  “Loki,” he says again, doing his best to temper his voice, “This is the way that she is. She is half jotunn; she cannot control it.  You should hope that she will never want to control it. That she should never feel so ashamed of a part of herself that she would need to control it.”

Loki says nothing, but Thor knows that he is listening.  He continues. “Our people have changed, Loki. They will love our daughter for who she is, not the color of her skin.”

“You do not know that,” Loki says bitterly.  “They will talk about her…”

“I will silence them,” Thor returns.  Loki rolls his eyes.

“How arrogant are you?  You cannot silence them!  You will never squash their hatred. It will always be there, and she will suffer from it.  It is better off if her Jotunn heritage is hidden,” Loki says, and he reaches for the child, but Thor jerks her away before he can lay his hands on her.

“No!  I will not have you hide her skin, the way father did to you.  I will not sow the seeds of hatred in her mind before she has even celebrated her first name day!”

Loki stills, his hand still outstretched, a panicked look on his face.  He turns away and covers his face with his hands. “What am I doing?” he breathes, and when he turns back to Thor his expression has crumpled.  He looks at his daughter with a pained expression, and when he reaches for her this time Thor hands her over willingly. 

“You are right,” Loki says, and strokes his knuckles very gently over her cobalt cheek.  She grabs ahold of Loki’s hair and puts a strand in her mouth, smiling up at her dam like he hasn’t just had the epiphany of a lifetime.  “You are right. Asgard will learn… to accept her. To accept that she is Jotunn, but she is not a monster either.”

Thor smiles.  “They will celebrate the heritage of their future queen.  Today, they will celebrate her name.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagny's Name Day: Part 2

“Is it just me or does anyone else think this feels strangely like The Lion King?” Tony mutters under his breath.  Nat snorts, and Pepper shoves her elbow in Tony’s side to shut him up.

“To Dagny!” Thor exclaims at the head of the table, and slams his horn of beer to the floor.  The Asgardians all around them echo him, shouting, “To Dagny!” and throw their empty goblets to the floor.

“Like drunk, Viking Lion King?” Clint asks, and Nat bursts out laughing.  Tony smirks and shrugs when Pepper glares at him.

“Hey, I didn’t say it.”

“Look at this baby!” Steve exclaims as he walks over to the other Avengers, Dagny squirming in his arms.  “She’s blue!”

“Well, she is an alien,” Banner says, and leans over to coo at the child.  Dagny giggles and grabs onto his face, tugging at his hair. He winces and laughs, pulling himself out of the child’s grip and booping her on the nose.  “A cute one, too.”

“How’d you manage to wrangle this cute little thing away from her parents?” Tony asks, and he walks over as if its some nonchalant thing but the truth is that he’s brimming with excitement to hold the baby.  

“Well, Thor is kind of drunk and Loki told me that as long as she doesn’t come back to him red-white-and-blue that I could babysit her for a while,” Steve says cheerfully.  Tony snorts, and he timidly sticks his hand in front of the baby’s face.

“Dude, are you letting that baby sniff you?” Clint asks.  Tony rolls his eyes.

“What?  No,” he scoffs, even though taht’s exactly what he was doing.  Dagny squeals and reaches out, grabbing onto Tony’s finger and promptly sticking it into her mouth.  Tony gasps, and around them the other Avengers all coo.

“That is freaking adorable,” Nat whispers, and Banner nods in agreement.  Steve shifts the baby in his arms, handing her over to Tony when she reaches enthusiastically for him.  Tony’s eyes go wide and he clings to the child, his heart fluttering nervously in his chest. He slowly turns around, acting as if he is carrying a bomb in his arms, and stares at Pepper with wide eyes.

“I’m holding an alien baby,” he whispers.  Pepper chuckles and nods.

“Yes, you are,” she agrees.  Steve reaches out and pats him on the shoulder.  Tony stares down at Dagny in wonder, and she reaches out to grab ahold of his sunglasses.  He bats her hand away, cooing at her.

“Nuh-uh, no touchy,” he says.  Dagny reaches for them again, and Tony swerves his head away.  “No,” he repeats, firmly. Dagny’s eyes go wide, and she goes stil =l for a moment before she begins to wail at the top of her lungs.

“Oh my God, Tony, you made the baby cry!” Bruce shouts.  A few Asgardians look towards them worriedly, and Tony begins to sweat.

“Just give her your sunglasses, dude,” Clint says, sipping nonchalantly at his margarita.  

“These sunglasses cost 3 grand!” Tony argues.  Dagny only cries harder, and now the Asgardians are definitely staring at them.

“Dude, if you don’t give that baby your sunglasses right now Loki is gonna come over here and he’s going to kill us  _ all _ for making his daughter cry,” Bruce says.  Tony’s eyes go wide, and he glances over his shoulder at Steve, who nods in agreement.  He quickly removes his sunglasses and hands them to Dagny, who finally stops crying once she has what she wants.  She takes Tony’s sunglasses and sticks them right in her mouth, giggling and drooling all over the high-tech lenses.

“Here, let me take her,” Clint sets his margarita down and reaches for the babe.  Tony is all too happy to hand her over after that, and he watches with his eyebrows perched as Clint takes the baby and begins to bounce her gently, cooing at her sweetly.  Dagny smiles around Tony’s sunglasses, gurgling happily at the nonsensical sounds that Clint is making. 

“Looks like she likes you,” Natasha says with a little smirk.  Clint chuckles.

“Yeah, must run in the family,” he mutters.  Dagny giggles and reaches out to touch his face. All of a sudden the color of her skin shifts from dark, inky blue to a pale peach color that almost match Clint’s.

“Oh my God,” Bruce gasps, and drops his glass on the floor.

“Oh fuck,” Steve says, and all of the Avengers turn to stare at him.  “Loki is going to kill me,” he says.

“What did you do to her, Clint?” Tony asks.  Clint shrugs, and quickly hands the baby over to Natasha, who looks very uncomfortable with the infant in her arms.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna be in the quinjet if anybody needs me,” he says, and then he picks up his margarita and he’s out of there.  Natasha frowns at the baby in her arms.

“What am I supposed to do with her now?”

“Well, clearly our only option at this point is to kidnap her,” Tony says.  Steve huffs, and Banner looks like he is about to pull his hair out of his own scalp.

“We are not kidnapping her, Tony,” he hisses.  “We just have to… figure out a way to change her back.  There’s gotta be some kind of weird Asgardian magic involved here, right?”

“Last time I checked, none of us were magicians,” Steve says.  Tony glares at him.

“Thanks, Steve, you’re so helpful,” he snaps.  He turns back to Natasha and reaches for the baby, which she hands over willingly.  He pulls Dagny close, peering at her bright blue eyes curiously. “Okay, so what if we just get some blue paint and make it  _ look like _ she’s still blue, and that will give us enough time to get off-world before Loki finds out and--”

_ “Before Loki finds out what?”  _

Tony freezes at the sound of that voice, and he slowly turns around with Dagny still in his arms to face the one person who he most dreaded seeing at that moment.  Loki’s eyes flit between Stark and Dagny, and after a few of the longest seconds of Tony’s life, he holds out his arms expectantly. Tony quickly hands the child over to its dam, who pulls her close to his chest and kisses her forehead.  Dagny smiles and reaches up to tug at Loki’s long hair.

“Heyyyy, Reindeer Games.  Long time no see.”

“A pleasure to see you too, Mr. Stark,” Loki says, dryly.  He turns his attention to the Good Captain. “Steven, I trust you with my daughter and you give her to this idiot?”

“Hey, I’m not an idiot!” 

Steve coughs, his face burning red with guilt. “She wanted to play with his sunglasses.  I never let her out of my sight, I swear.”

“On Earth, some even call me a genius…”

“Well, it’s a good thing that Lady Potts here came and got me when she did.  She told me you were going to kidnap my daughter?”

Steve sputters, “No, Loki, I swear we weren’t--”

“WE DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT, I SWEAR!” Bruce calls, clinging to Natasha desperately as she holds him back from flinging himself at Loki.  Loki lifts his eyebrows, overwhelmingly amused by this turn of events. These foolish mortals are even more amusing than the drunken Aesir all around him  “She just changed colors on her own, we didn’t mean to break her!”

“You idiots do realize that she shifts her form naturally, right?” Loki asks, looking around at the Avengers.  He smirks when he sees the looks of total confusion and distress on their faces. “She is of two worlds; 50% Aesir and 50% Jotunn.  She can change the color of her skin on a whim.”

Bruce lets out a massive sigh, nearly crumpling to the floor from the intensity of his relief.  Natasha nods her head, “That makes sense.”

Loki rolls his eyes, and stalks away with Dagny in his arms.  Over Loki’s shoulder Dagny waves, and altogether, the Avengers feebly wave back.

The next morning, Thor is more excited about opening Dagny’s name day gifts than the child is herself.  In fact, Dagny could care less, and spends a solid hour nursing at Loki’s chest while Thor tears through his daughter’s presents and excitedly presents each one to Loki like it is the best thing he has ever seen.  Especially when it comes to the gift that Thor’s mortal friend, the Good Captain Steve Rogers, left for their daughter.

“It’s a Baby Mjolnir!” Thor exclaims, rattling the little stuffed mallet in front of his daughters face.  She blinks owlishly at him, her attention still more focused on her dam’s nipple than the playthings her father is waving in her face.  Still, she reaches out and wraps her tiny first around the hammer’s short handle. Despite the fact that it is made from fabric, it bares a striking resemblance to Thor’s own hammer.  When Dagny squeezes the hammer close to her, the mallet squeaks and her eyes go wide.

“Da?” she finally pulls away from Loki’s chest, looking up at Thor with inquisitive blue eyes.  About halfway through her name day celebration Dagny decided to transform back to her Aesir form, much to the amazement of the people of Asgard.  The child’s Seidr was so strong, even in her infancy, and her people were proud to see their future queen exhibit such power almost effortlessly.

“Yes, sweetling, you are  _ so  _ worthy,” Thor coos.  Loki stifles a laugh; Thor’s eyes have practically dilated into the shape of hearts at the sight of Dagny holding Baby Mjolnir.

“It’s just a stuffed toy, Thor, not actually Mjolnir,” Loki says.  Thor glares at him.

“Shush, you’re just jealous.”

“What did Nat give her?” Loki asks, electing to ignore Thor’s petty commentary and focus on the remaining presents instead.  Thor turns back to the little pile of presents he has left to unwrap, picking up a small box that has a card signed from “Auntie Nat” taped on top.

Inside, there is a set of daggers.  Loki nods approvingly and helfts one in his palm, testing its weight in his hand.  Dagny drops Mjolnir, which lands on the floor with a tiny  _ squeak _ , and reaches for the dagger in Loki’s hand.  He gives it to her and she promptly puts the sharp end in her mouth, sucking at the blade.

“Aw, look at that,” Loki says with a smile.  Thor huffs and rolls his eyes.

“That doesn’t mean anything!  She’s just a baby, she doesn’t understand,” he says, and he bends down to snatch the Baby Mjolnir from the floor.  It squeaks when he whacks the mallet against the table, and Dagny’s attention is immediately drawn back to the plush hammer toy.  She reaches for it and takes it from her father, now holding both the tiny war hammer and the daggers in either of her hands. Her parents look at her adoringly.  With Baby Mjolnir in one hand and a dagger in the other, Dagny looks like the cutest murder baby Thor has ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was very much inspired by a lengthy conversation about post-partum Loki and his adventures with his baby with Gyossait, Nat and Binx in the Thunderfrost Discord Channel , Thank you guys for the inspiration, and there will definitely be more of this to come.
> 
> Please leave plenty of comments and kudos so I know that you liked it!! I am always looking for new ideas.


End file.
